


The Long Road

by FlowersAndViscera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Community: FFXV_Kinkmeme, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndViscera/pseuds/FlowersAndViscera
Summary: Noctis never ceased to surprise her.





	The Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> A person of simple desires on the kinkmeme wanted to read about Noct eating Luna's ass. I, also a person of simple desires, had a spare hour on the train and thought I'd oblige.

He spread her cheeks and she shivered, part due to excitement and part due to the shock of hot breath against this most intimate of places. Her pale flesh was soft and supple in his hands. From where she lay on her front, still half-clad in lace stockings and her ivory dress, she could only see him out of the corner of her eye, his face and chest reflected in the grand bedroom mirror. Eagerness coloured his features. He took his time kneading her thighs, her ass. He looked in fascination at everything that had up to that point stayed hidden between her legs. Luna wasn't embarrassed. As of two hours before, Noctis was her husband. 

She had dreamt of this moment, of a time when both of them could shed clothes and secrets and shame to be bare and wholly human in front of each other. The first touch of his tongue drew an inhuman sound out of her, one that she didn't know she could make. But Noctis never ceased to surprise her. After a couple of licks across the entire length of her crotch, he chose to forgo her cunt and focus instead on the fluttering hole above.

“Noctis…” she squirmed in place, trying to look over her shoulder, but his sighs and firm grip reassured her this was exactly what he wanted. The lacy thong that she had been wearing at the altar was discarded on the floor; the flowers of her bouquet scattered around the room, along with Noctis’s clothes. He had bumped against the furniture while she dragged him to the bed, caught in a biting kiss. And now his nose was pushing against her tailbone as his tongue buried itself deeper inside her.

Luna hadn’t realised how loud she was moaning until she heard herself, saw herself scratching at the sheets. By that point she had stopped caring. Despite the scent of fresh soap clinging onto her, the entire affair felt so delightfully filthy. She called out his name and he responded by making his licks more loud, more lewd. Soon, Luna was unconsciously rubbing herself against the bed, seeking any friction that she could find with despair unbecoming of her usual composed self. His fingers had found their way inside her, and with his tongue penetrating the spare hole, Luna felt full. Her arousal dripped down his chin, mixed with saliva. The cold hardness of a pearl necklace touched her nipple and Luna reached to roughly grab and squeeze both inside her palm.

Noctis came untouched as soon as he had a taste of his wife's orgasm. Luna turned on her side, her face flushed red, her small breasts heaving with the effort it took to breathe. Insomnia's new king looked up from his work with a smile full of mischief and Luna pulled him into the dirtiest kiss they had ever shared. Her refined Tenebraen accent came out of a hoarse throat, tinged with exhaustion and laughter. 

“Do I even want to ask where you learned about this sort of thing?”

“Guys need to pass the time somehow on the long road.”


End file.
